Movies and other video content items are often digitally-encoded at a high bit rate, such as 900 kilobits per second (kbps), so that its resulting playback quality is desirable. However, some people have an Internet connection whose connection speed is significantly less than the bit rate of the movies. As a result, interruptions may occur when these people attempt real-time, streaming playbacks of the movies.